


4:17am

by RelentlessChaos



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessChaos/pseuds/RelentlessChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He came into my room at 4:17, when I was frozen in fear and breathing unsteadily beneath warm blankets.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:17am

**Author's Note:**

> Some random babbling I wrote at 4am when I heard stuff outside :') It's un-betaed and really short, but hey, whatever.
> 
> TW: Attempted rape - By an OC though. I'm not a huge fan of non-con/rape.

He came into my room at 4:17, when I was frozen in fear and breathing unsteadily beneath warm blankets.

The sound, a faint scratching at my window, made me curious.

_Just a cat, Frankie. Go to sleep._

I smile at my own stupidity and curl up facing the wall. I'm safe tonight.

 

Only I'm not.

A soft click and cool gush of air. My window's been opened...

_But you're imagining it, Frankie. Close your eyes, pull your blankets closer and go to sleep._

The room's getting cooler and there's sounds, but I can't bring myself to turn around.

If I get up now I'd reach the baseball bat in time. Maybe I could even reach the door.

But I stay. Frozen in terror.

 

A rustle and two soft footfalls as I squeeze my eyes shut. 

_Oh God, let this be my overactive imagination._

As I bite my lip, the bed dips and I don't know what to do. 

I'm holding my breath.

_I'm asleep, I swear. Take what you want and leave. I won't tell._

_  
_But the bed does more than dip as my blankets are peeled away and goosebumps awaken over my skin.

Not just the result of my open window, but the cold body pressing against mine.

 

There's a faint murmuring, I don't recognise the voice. My hand, clutching at the sheets, is uncurled and held in a gloved hand whilst the body above me moves. The sound of a zipper is loud in the night, but all I can think is that I'm glad it's not mine.

_Silly boy._

My hand is shaped and I wonder if I'm the only one who knows I'm not unconscious.

I don't want to admit there's an intruder in my room, and that he wants more sinister things than a new friend. I want to stay naive.

Santa Claus is visiting, I've been such a good boy.

Batman is fulfilling my childhood dream.

My future lover has come early to-

 

The only person coming early is the one whose weight is pinning me down as they straddle my hips, the warmth I can feel through the thin pajama pants is sickening.

They're moulding my hand into shape, tugging at it so my shoulder grinds horribly as my hand is used to-

 

There's a noise at my window and my stomach churns.  _No. No, please not more._

 

But there's a voice. Soft as velvet  beneath the horror of what he's witnessing.

I know this voice..

I begin to relax as the weight above me is promptly removed, followed by a thump.

"Frankie..." The soft voice whispers and there's a scrabbling sound beside my bed.

But I'm safe. Oh, so safe.

I can't bring myself to open my eyes.

 

In the distance there's a rustle, thump and a groan as my intruder makes their escape, but that's nothing.

All I can hear is breathing. That voice.

It's forming words, but I can't comprehend.

I'm tired. I just want to sleep.

My window is open and the lock is busted, but I'm safe.

 

I hear my name again and I'm shaken a little. My eyes are opening on their own accord, eyelashes fluttering as my vision clears, and for the first time tonight I see his face.

It's filled with concern and worry, but I smile.

I smile because it's him.

Because he's safe.

Because he wasn't lying in my place.

 

He's talking again.

Am I okay?

Did he do anything?

What did he say?

Should he wake my parents?  
 _Am I okay?_

 

But I can only think of the sound of his voice.

The way his hair is falling in his face.

Those eyes that shine.

The creases created by the frown.

How how he's holding the same hand that he prevented being used to- 

 

Slowly, I reach up and smooth out the creases, my hand resting on his cheek after.

 

As I move over in my bed, I vaguely hear him explain his presence. He was walking, clearing his thoughts, when he noticed my window.

I don't care. He's here.

 

I tug his sleeve and he gets the idea, laying down as I curl against his side.

I don't realise as the first tears begin to fall, but I feel his touch as he dabs at my damp cheeks.

Soothing words filling the air.

And I sleep. 


End file.
